


One Year Ago

by KathrynElizabeth221



Series: The Madison Winchester Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Mpreg, Sadness, Stillbirth, Wincest - Freeform, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynElizabeth221/pseuds/KathrynElizabeth221
Summary: Well, Uh, Hi Maddie, It’s daddy. I can’t believe your one year old already, my beautiful girl.” He sucks in a breath and scoots closer to her gravestone. “I wish you didn’t have to leave us, We miss you so much.”The Sequal to Two Weeks, Four Hours, 15 Minutes





	One Year Ago

Death is often a sensitive subject, a painful subject. Losing someone you truly love is the most painful emotion a human being can experience. Unfortunately, Death is a constant occurrence in the life of Dean Winchester.

Dean had lost everyone, he’d lost almost anything worth living for. He lost his parents, he lost his best friends, he’d even lost his brother multiple times (even if he came back). 

He thought he knew what the pain of losing a loved one felt like, hell, he’d been through it enough times, right?

That was before he lost a child.

Dean thought he knew pain. He thought he knew the pain that comes with grief. 

Losing his daughter was the most painful feeling Dean had ever felt. Even after being tortured in hell for 40 years. That was nothing compared to this.

And then there was Sam. 

Dean had a habit of silently grieving, and never showing the true pain he was feeling. But Sam was a different story. It was torture for Dean, to have to listen to his brother's loud, screaming sobs every night. It was almost routine. Go to Sleep, Wake up to crying, comfort, sleep, repeat.

It was a slow, agonizing process, but they started to get better. After nearly 8 months, Sam started sleeping through the night, getting up at a reasonable hour and cleaning himself up, and talking again. Dean was better too. They both missed their little girl more than anything though.

They had good days as well as bad days. On a good day, they could openly talk about her, and they did. They would talk about how amazing she would have been, and how beautiful she was. But there were bad days too. Days where Dean would catch Sam staring at the one photo they had of her, the one that sat framed on their bedside table. Days where they refused to talk about her because they couldn’t take it.

But today, today was different. Today is April 16th. Today is their little girl’s birthday. 

Dean can see it in Sam’s eyes as soon as he wakes up. He knows what today is, he’s been dreading it for 5 days.

They drive in silence.

They get out of car in Silence.

They sit down at her graveside in Silence.

They each set a bouquet of flowers on the grass in front of the tiny stone. 

She’s their only family member who ever got a proper burial. 

Sam is the first one to break the tense silence. He sucks in a shaky breath, and begins.

“Hey baby girl, it’s Papa, Happy Birthday,” a silent tear runs down his face. “I miss you so much sweetheart, Daddy does too. I wish you could have stayed with us, you would have done such amazing things.” That’s when Sam breaks down, he bows his head to his chest and sobs, but not the normal, painful, screaming sobs. No, these are different. They’re quiet and filled with sadness. They break Dean’s heart.

Dean figures Sam is finished, and he realizes he should say something.

“Well, Uh, Hi Maddie, It’s daddy. I can’t believe your one year old already, my beautiful girl.” He sucks in a breath and scoots closer to her gravestone. “I wish you didn’t have to leave us, We miss you so much.”

The next thing Dean knows, Sam is slumped over his shoulder, wetting his sleeve with hot tears. It takes Dean a minute to register that he’s talking.

“Dean! Why did she leave us Dean? What did I do to make her leave us?"

"You did nothing, Sammy! Nothing! You know that! None of it was your fault, it just wasn’t meant to be. And it sucks, and it’s hurts like hell, but you can’t do this to yourself.” 

“I-I just miss her so much, I want my baby back!” Sam can barely speak Between sobs.

“I know Sam, I want her back so bad. I would do anything to get her back, Anything! But I can’t, and we just have to face that!” Dean is crying too, they haven’t cried this much in a year.

And that’s where they sat for nearly 3 hours. Sam curled against Dean’s chest In front of their daughter’s grave.

Sam and Dean lost their baby girl one year ago, they've gotten better, but some days are worse than others. Today is one of those days. They'll never forget their Madison, she'll always be the center of their world, no matter what. 

Saying goodbye is painful, and it hurts, but it's a part of life. Sam and Dean are getting through this part of life, and they'll always have each to make it through.


End file.
